Allergies
by AlicetheAsian
Summary: After Breaking Dawn a new vampire has shown up. And he's Allergic to human blood. He is staying with the Cullens and many things happen. I apologize for suckiness and typos. Please no angry mobs obsessed fans...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place a little after Breaking Dawn. I do not own Twilight. Or else my username would not be AlicetheAsian. For the author is neither named Alice or is in the Asian culture. Let us begin. Please pardon any mistakes, suckiness or anything you may dislike. Let it be known this is just something that popped into my head. Please don't send angry mobs my way crazy Twilight freaks...Feel free to review about how much it sucks.

Twilight- Allergies

Bella Pov:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah being a vampire was definately the right path for me. Nessie and Jacob,the pack, the Cullens, Edward they're all here with me. And I can still see Charlie too. At times I wanna see Angelica or Jessica or Renee but I can't. Oh well I can just get over it. At least I have Edward and Nessie. Damn Jacob! Now I'm calling her Nessie all the time too. I love my life. I'm getting so much better at pushing away my sheild. Edward loves that. Life is so great! So what if I had a couple of life-threatning experiances. I survived, barely but still. And now after so much trouble we all have happiness. Heck I might have gone through a couple more dangerous situations if I knew it would of been like this. I bet Edward wouldn't of liked to of heard that. But hey life is so great right now that if I had known then I would of survived no matter what life threw at me. Lately we've been having a lot of visitors. Friends from the rebellion, curious gossipers, and just random vampires that just happen to pass through town. But hey can you blame them. You've got all the damn time you want, you gotta find some way to spend it. So the pack has been rather busy...which means more time to spend with Nessie! Yeah right. Jacob is so poessessive of MY daughter. I swear one of these days he's gonna start growling about me staying with my daughter and then I can I have a good excuse for breaking a couple of his bones. I mean hey he heals fast but not that fast.

"Bella." I stopped daydreaming and stared into my husband's eyes. I swear it's like God melted the moon and used them as the eyes of my husband. I shall never get tired of looking at them.

"Yes Edward?"

"Why don't you come outside, Jacob left to join the pack they're having some sorta meeting. And everyone else is busy so let's play with our daughter."

"Jacob Black is away from our daughter?!?!Jacob Black?!? Honestly? (Edward nods) Hurray! Let's go! Quickly before he comes back!!!"

Edward chuckled at my enthusiam. I bet he felt the same way. Everyone loved our daughter, no matter who it was. As soon as they opened up a little Nessie was deep inside their non-beating hearts. And we didn't spend much time together, just as a family.

We went outside in the yard to play with the lovable growing girl. For us vampires we have a lot of strength so finding something entertaining for us is kinda difficult when you have a limit on the amount of space. Finally we just gave up on staying in the yard. We were gonna have a day out as a family. It was cloudy but not raining so this oughta be fun. Well maybe there's not much you can do in Forks. We can watch a movie, go shopping, maybe visit Charlie, and just look around. We can't really eat though. Well we can but I don't think anyone would like that to much.

We were just seated in the Edward's car and on the highway when we smelt it. Nessie just opened the window and there was a new scent. It was heading it's way to the house. Edward immediateley made a screeching u-turn and hurried home.

The stranger beat us home. He was just sitting at our door. Smiling at us as we walked up to him. He had black hair tyed up in a small ponytail. He had a irresistable wide grin. He looked like he was fifteen or so. He was thin and wiry but in a strong sense. Of course he had the same pale complexion as us. He reminded me of little brothers. You know child-like, annoying, but you can't help but love him. He was like a shorter, paler, fangier(?) version of Jacob. He stood up;his hand extended. His eyes were a strange color. They weren't red but they weren't yellow either. They were like an orange color. They sparkled with excitement.

"Hello, my name is Fabio. I believe you are part of the famous Cullen, family are you not? Oh let me see if I can guess who you are... Hmm bronze hair with a brunette and a half breed child. You are Edward, Bella, and Renesmee Cullen. Ooh did I get it right? I did, didn't I? Oh I'm excited to meet you. I've heard all about you. You who fell in love with a human who has gotten you in many problems. Like a new born army, the Volturi, and having a half-breed. (Is this a guy a stalker or what?!?!) Anyway it's nice to meet you all. I would like to talk to your whole family. So is it possible now? I'm so excited to meet the Cullens! Oh your eyes are so pretty! Nice house you have here. So anyway can I talk to your family."

Edward, Nessie, and I all looked at the eager and excited vampire dumbfounded, at a loss of words. Nessie looked up and touched my face. Of course she was curious about the stranger. Who wouldn't be? Finally Edward spoke up.

"It is perfectly alright if you come back tonight, around eight or so?  
Please refrain from hunting in this region though."

"Sure sure I've heard about your "vegetarism" too! I'll be here at eight at you say? Alright this is gonna be awesome! Well ta-ta see you later!" Fabio ran off with speed that might of surpassed Edward...

"Edward, my mind-reading husband, prey tell how did he get orange eyes as a vampire?"

"I'm not sure because he was very and I do mean very excited to meet us. I'm rather curious as to what he wants."

"He's rather cute, don't you think?"

"Bella, you're a married woman and yet you talk to your husband about cute men?" Edward said half-teasing half-serious.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward. You are far more beatiful. I was thinking cute as in a little kid way. See?" I pushed away my sheild so he could see what I meant.

"Mom will I get to stay up to have the conversation with Fabio?"

"Huh? Oh sure he did say the family and eight-o-clock isn't too late."

"Yay I wanna get to know him better. He seemed cute to me too."

"What was that Nessie? Did I just hear you call a vampire cute? You knew I was hiding near by didn't you?" Jacob walked into view.

"Yeah but he's still cute..." Nessie was giggling.

"Hmph whatever that makes you happy." Jacob frowned and picked up Nessie and starting throwing her around. Soon they were laughing like idiots.

"Hmm so much for spending some time as a family. Hey Edward why don't we spend some time as husband and wife."

"Jacob, what do Mom and Dad do when they're by themselves?"

"Uh...um....well...they....They balance the check book! Yeah that's what they do."

"Are you sure?"

"Well sometimes they get a little distracted with some other things...."

Edward and I start laughing....We stick around for awhile watching Nessie and Jacob play around.

"What other things, Jacob tell me!!!"

"If you can catch me, I MIGHT tell you." Jacob started running and Nessie chased him. Yeah life is so great.

Before we knew it the Cullens had returned and it was eight.  
Fabio arrived promptly.

"Oh hello everyone. My name is Fabio. Of course I'm sure you already knew that. Let me see. The doctor Carlise Cullen with his lovely wife Esme. Next the pixie like Alice with her partner the scarred Jasper. Then strong Emmett with his beatiful mate Rosalie. And of course Edward, Bella, and Nessie. Oh and we can't forget the wolves in hiding over there." Fabio smiled pleasantly.

The family looked amazed. They had hid the scent of the wolves as well as they could and the wind was blowing in another direction but yet this young vampire could still sniff them out.

Carlise spoke: "Well Fabio, we are amazed at your knowlegde and senses. What brings you here to Forks? Any reason why you came to us specifically?"

"Well I know you must think I'm shameless for saying this but could I stay with you for awhile?" Fabio looked bashful.

"I mean I can pay for my stay and anything else."

"And why would you like to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I heard you ate animal blood instead of human blood and I wanted to try it out. Well you see, notice how my eyes aren't red or yellow like yours? They're orange. Well that's because when I was born into a vampire...um...Human blood wasn't compatible with my system. Whenever I had human blood I would have weird symptoms. Like puking it back up, or becoming warm and soft for a little bit or some other things... So I tried to go without it. But the attempt was futile. But then I heard about how you guys had been living off animal blood and I was hoping that you could help convert me to animal blood?" He gazed at us with pleading eyes.

"Well........I guess it would be alright but you must swear that you will not hunt humans. And as for staying with us well...let the family deciede..."

"Ok." Fabio watched as the others slowly nodded their head. Except for Rosalie she was smiling smugly from when Fabio called her beautiful.

"Rosalie? Rosalie? ROSALIE?!?" the group yelled.

"Huh? oh sure I don't mind he is stays..."

So it was decieded that Fabio would stay with the Cullens as a vegetarian in training! Little did they know so much was to come with the new vampire in the house.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Allergies

AN: Wah!!!! No one read this! What a blow to my ego which wasn't very big to begin with......Oh well It can't be helped..........................

______________________________________________________________________________

NORMAL POV:

"SO SO WHAT DO WE DO?!?" Fabio questioned excitedly.

"Um nothing now. We just stay here for awhile until we get thirsty." Bella stated.

"You see when our eyes yellow we're fine but when they're black we're thirsty."

"Oh, then why are your eyes brownish-red?"

"Because I was born about a couple of months ago and they are changing to yellow?

"So you mean when I have enough animal blood I'll have gold eyes too? (Bella nods) COOL!!!"

Bella giggled at his enthusiastic ways. So did Nessie who was staring silently in some corner.

"Why hello Nessie when did you get here?

"Don't pretend you didn't see, smell, and hear me."

"Ok you got me. How old are you?"

"Two days older than my mom."

"Seriously?!? Oh yeah I already knew that...Haha"

"How come you know so much about Fabio?

(I should make him reply," I read Ms. Meyer's books." But I won't)

Bella POV:

"Because Fabio is a weird stalker and possibly a fanboy."I teased. I felt some weird sisterly attachment to him. Like a close friend sorta way,,,I wondered if I'm the only one who felt that way......

"That's not true! I was just interested in what happened. I like to be informed!" I'm sure if vampires could blush he would be right now...

"Sure sure whatever you say." I grinned widely at him. I swear I'm becoming more like Emmett the more time I spend with him. That grin was so like him.

"I'm telling you it's true!"

"Uh-huh."

"You look like your brother and sister." my daughter blurted out.

"You know in a fighting teasing sorta way." she looked embarrassed.

"I wish you were my sister you're so cute!" Fabio picked up Nessie and swung her around.

"I wanna be your sister!" She giggled.

"Well then it's decided starting of today I'm your new big brother! Hello "mom"!" So it was his turn for teasing. I'm glad that they're gonna be close. I wonder how Jacob will react to this.

Edward walked in right then and chuckled. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So when were you gonna tell me about our newest son. Geez Bella your getting old."

I giggled at this.

"Oh what makes you so sure he's your son. And I am nowhere near as old as you, you ol' geezer."

"I am seriously offended Bella only a couple of months and you have an affair and you have the nerve to show me your son." Edward grinned like a goofball, ruining the effect of his perfect acting.

The "siblings" laughed with us.

"Ok Nessie time for bed!"

"Aww I haven't gotten to know my new brother yet."

"You can do it tomorrow. We have plenty of time to spare."

"True but still I don't wanna wait."

"Well come on I'll take you to bed squirt. I'll be here tomorrow anyway."

"I am NOT a squirt!"

"As the older brother it is my Job to tease you."

Heh Jacob certainly wouldn't be pleased with this. Oh well he's just gonna have to get over it.  
I like Fabio. And apparently so does Nessie. Good thing Jacob and Fabio don't age....

"Umm so where does Nessie go to sleep?" Fabio asked.

"Oh you'll figure it out soon enough. Just step outside and you'll find it." was Edward's reply.

"Fabio tell me a story."

" 'Kay."

"Hey Bella don't you think it's time for us to go to bed as well?" Edward murmured persuavively in my ear.

"What about showing Fabio around and giving him a room?"

"Oh the others can take care of that. Let's go."

He picked me up bridal style and was undressing me while he was running......

-  
The next day.

Bella POV:

We're going shopping today for Fabio's new room. He didn't bring much stuff with him. It all started around when Jacob came around this morning......

"Bella why the hell did you let that new vamp. in Nessie's room and by himself too! He's a vampire; she's half human. She could have been killed. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking...." Of Edward at the moment but I can't tell Jacob that.

"Sheesh Bella. You don't even let me into her room but you let some newbie in there!"

"Is somebody jealous?" Fabio popped in to the arguement.

"NO! I'm just worried about Nessie's welfare!"

"You're like a doting mother, which I thought WAS Bella's job."

"You're asking for it punk."

"Asking for what, Jacob?" Fabio asked enjoying the teasing he was giving Jacob.

"Jacob stop." Nessie commanded her friend.

"But...."

"Now say sorry to Fabio and Mom for being rude."

"Sorry Bella...Sorry Fabio...I was rude." Jacob mumbled.

"Good boy." Fabio patted Jacob on the head.

"I am NOT a dog."

Fabio raised an eyebrow and was fixing to speak but thankfully Alice showed up.

"Morning everyone. How was your night at the Cullen estate?"

"It was nice thank you for asking."

"Your welcome. You know your room is awfully bare. Let's go shopping." Alice's eyes were gleaming at the oppurtunity to shop.... So Jacob, Nessie, Edward, Alice, and I were going shopping today in San Fransico. I wonder what'll happen today.... 


End file.
